In the manufacture of paper webs, such as tissues, towels, wipers, and fine paper, it is necessary to carefully control the cross-machine direction (CD) formation of the sheet in order to maintain the desired uniformity and properties of the final product. For products consisting of a single layer of fibers, the control of the CD profile has been proven in prior art. However, for multi-layered products in which a layered headbox is used to simultaneously deposit multiple layers of different fibers into the forming zone, merely controlling the overall CD basis weight profile through control of a single layer or equal control of all layers is not adequate, since even when the overall CD profile is uniform, there may be off-setting irregularities within each of the layers that have a significant impact on the final sheet properties. For tissue papers, these properties include, but are not limited to, tensile strength, layer purity, opacity and hand feel.
Therefore, in order to ensure that good sheet properties are consistently obtained when making multi-layered sheets, there is a need for a method of independently controlling the CD basis weight profile of individual layers of fibers within the sheet.